Argent Astrum
by Highlord Cross
Summary: Silver Star. Follows the lives of a unit of death knights consisting of the humans: Malchai and Spider, night elves: Shannow and Rayne, Dwarf: Stryder and Draenei: Danica. after the events of lights hope chapel
1. Chapter 1

"Highlord Mograine, the Lich King wishes me to join you in this our final battle against the Argent Dawn" Malchai a young death knight says as he kneels before one of the most powerful death knights in all of Acherus, Highlord Darion Mograine.

"Very well minion prepare your armor and mount up" Darion says dismissing Malchai. "As you command Highlord" Malchai replies as he moves off to the side and checks all the straps holding his armor in place.

After he checks his armor Malchai then removes his runeblade from it's resting place on his back and checks the edge of the weapon it's runes glowing faintly. After all f his gear is checked over Malchai sumons and mounts his Acherus Deathcharger.

"Soilders of the scourge, Death Knights of Acherus, minions of the darkness. Hear the call of the highlord!" Darion yells to the sky. "RISE!" Darion screams the ground shakeing as various ghouls claw their way up from underground. "The sky turns red with the blood of the fallen, The Lich King watches over us minions. Leave nothing but ashes and misery in your destructiave wake!" Darion continues.

Around him Malchai sees the other Knights he trained with, Shannow a strong silent night elf, Spider an outgoing human, Stryder the burly dwarf, lovely Danica a strong willed Draenei female, and finaly Rayne the least outgoing and talkative of their unit.

"Death Knights of Acherus, the death march begins!" shouts Darion kicking his mount into a gallop.

"This looka ta be fun don it Mal?" Stryder asks his heavey accent makeing him hard to understand. "Aye it does don't it, Whats that battle cry the horde are fond of useing?" Malchai asks as the group ride forward. "Lok'tar ogar literaly victory or death" says Rayne as she barely manages to keep up with the group.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own WoW I do however own Malchai. Spider. Shannow, Rayne, and Danica.

"Victory or death huh?" says Spider as he draws his runeblade. "Yeah" says Malchai thinking back a few days when he and the others first met.

Flashback

"GET UP RECRUIT!" the instructor roars at the newly awakened Malchai. "Yes instructor" says Malchai suprised by the echo in his voice. "Welcome to Acherus recruit" syas the instructor. "Acherus?" Malchai asks turning his glowing blue eyes on the instructor.

"The ebon hold headquarters of the lich king's death knights" the instructor replies. "Right" says Malchai. "GET YOUR GEAR TOGETHER DEATH KNIGHT!" Roars the instructor. "Yes sir right away sir!" Malchai says quickly as he picks up his bundle of armor. "You'll be with the other new recruits" says the instructor as three men and two women walk up.

"Introduce yourselves death knights" the instructor syas. "I'm Shannow, John Shannow" says the tall night elf male. "Spider, John Jacob "Jack" Spider" says the only other human in the group. Me name's Stryder, Alec Stryder' the burly dwarf says his accent makeing him hard to understand. "Danica Hawke" the tall dreanei woman says. "And i'm Rayne Starwind" says the female night elf. "I'm Malchai Blackmane" says Malchai.

End Flashback.

"Hey Mal don't space out on us now" says Spider as he leaps from his horse and brings his runeblade down on one of the Argent Dawn members. "Wha are ye doin' Spider?" Stryder asks as Spider grabs him by the back of his armor and hurls him at an Argent Dawn member.

After a few minuets of combat Highlord Mograine calls out to the remaining death knights. "Stand down death knights we have lost...the light.....this place....no hope". "Have you learned nothing boy? you have become all your father fought against!, You have become a monster feeding on the hatred of those you've tourtured and killed! Your master knows what lies beneath the chapel, that is why he dares not show his face." says Highlord Tirion Fordring. "He sure likes to talk huh?" asks Spider.

"Save your breath old man it might be the last you ever draw" says Darion. After this exchange a ghost appeares and the ghost of human Darion speaks with his father Highlord Alaxandros Mograine the Ashbringer. After a few minuets of talking the ghost of the Ashbringer is absorbed into Frostmourne.

"Touching but he is mine now" Arthas the Lich King says. "You're a damned monster Arthas" says Fordring. "You are right Fordring I did send them in to die, their lives are meeningless but yours. How simple it was to lure the great Tirion Fordring out of hiding, You've left yourself exposed Paladin" says Arthas. "Monster you've betrayed me, you've betrayed uws all. FACE THE MIGHT OF MOGRAINE!" Roars Darion as he leaps at Arthas the Corrupted Ashbringer swing down a rightous blade of justice. "Pathetic" says Arthas as he bats Darion away.

"APOCALYPSE!" Arthas roars as he starts draining the life from everything near. "That day is not today!" Darion says to himself echoing something his father told him. "TIRION!" Darion shouts as he throws the Ashbringer to Tirion then colapses. "Highlord" Mal says as he and Spider slowly make their way to their fallen leader. "ARTHAS!" Tirion roars as he stands the pure Ashbringer in his hands. "What is this?" Arthas asks. "Your end" says Tirion as he leaps at Arthas and catches him in the side with the pure weapon.

"This is not over, when next we meet it won't be on holy ground PALADIN" Arthas says as he dissapears. "Rise Darion and listen" says Fordring as he heals the Death Kinght. "Are you alright Highlord?" asks Mal. "I'm fine minion return to your post both of you" Darion says standing up. While this exchange takes place they miss most of the speech Tirion was giving and only caught the end of it. "WE WILL TAKE THE FIGHT TO ARTHAS AND TEAR DOWN THE WALLS OF ICECROWN, THE ARGENT CRUSADE COMES FOR YOU ARTHAS!" Tirion shouts.

"So to do the Knights Of The Ebon Blade" says Darion before he turns to Mal and the others. "Minions, take these and report back to Acherus We are takeing it back from the scourge" he satys handing the group Two Greatblades of the Ebon Hold and Four Great Axes of the Ebon Hold.


	3. Malchai Blackmane

Argent Astrum Chapter Three: Malchai Blackmane  
A/N: Alright this one and the next few will be differant, they'll be in first person they explain what happened to the main characters before becomeing death knights, and introduces a new class.

"Come on Mal, King Variyn wants to see us" My friend Jenna Gracefang a Kael' Doeri Druid says as she literaly drags me by the tabard towards the castle. "Come on Jenna let go, this is my last good tabard if I mess this one up Mathias is going to kill me" I say as I pull my tabard from her hands.

"Why would Master Shaw kill you?" Jenna asks as we enter the castle and start up the corridor towards King Variyn Wrynn. "Because i'm suposed to go up to Ravenholdt Manor later, and as." I start before Jenna cuts me off. "As a rouge it is my duty to uphold the honor, etiquite, and standards of the SI7 organization as not to disrespect Master Mathaias Shaw, I GET IT you've told me at least 20 times i'm around". "Yeah well if you'd listen i wouldn't have to repeat myself would I?" I ask her as I straighten out the belts that hold my dagger and sword in place at my waist and kneel before King Wrynn.

"Malchai Blackmane and Jenna Gracefang reporting as ordered king Wrynn" I say. "Rise and listen, The Scourge is ammasing in the Western Plaugelands. I want you two and a Member of the guild called The Adeptus Astartes named John to go to Caer Darrow and investigate" says King Wrynn. "Yes King Wrynn"says Jenna as we rise and exit the keep. "So where do we even find this "John"?" I ask as we enter the stables and I grab the reigns to my black stallion Atra. "That'd be me" says a man about my age as he steps out of the shadows of one of the stalls leading a paladin's charger. "John Jacob Spider you call me Jack" says Spider as he mounts his charger and attaches a sheathed Great sword to his back. "Lets get a move on boys we have a long ride, or in my case run ahead of us" says Jenna as she transforms into a cheetah and starts running.

"Druids" I say as i kick Atra into a gallop to follow her. Many days later Mal, Jack and Jenna cross the bridge to what was once a thriving town. "Who the hell puts a town in the middle of a lake?" asks Jack. ?The king of Lordaron?" Jenna asks. As we enter the town we find it in ruins and see spirits roaming. "What happened here" I ask one of the Spirits. "The scourge took the Master's Mansion and turned it into a school of necromancy" the Spirit answers I'll go check it out" says Jenna as she runs up to the Mansion. As she takes off Jack and I place our horses in two of the still standing stalls of the stable and walk up the hill after Jack with his Greatsword Archeus in his hand and me with my dagger and sword drawn and dripping with piosion.

"GET AWAY FORM-" Jenna starts to Scream but is cut off suddenly. "JENNA!" I scream as I race up the hill and see a woman in blood red Armor standing over Jenna's headless body holding the Woman's head in her hands. "You Bitch what did you do to her?!" I roar as I rush her my dagger drawn back to stab and my sword swinging down, only to be caught in the woman's gauntleted hand. "You dare to attack me! you pathetic human?" the woman asks as she sends me flying with one hand over the wall and crashing down on one of the Scourge banners haveing the pike erupt from my chest with a fountain of blood flying high. "Damn" Jack says as he jumps down and pulls me off of the pike. "Heal please?" I ask. "Sure" says Jack as he casts a Healing spell on me. "Come to me when you have more power rouge" the woman calls down as she dissappeares through a red gate.

"Lets check this place out" Jack says as we enter the building. Half an hour later we were in the depths of the scholmance. "Get out of here!" I cry as a door seals shut seperateing me from Jack. I drew my dagger and shortsword from their scabards at my waist and advanced cautiously. I turned a corner and a searing pain errupted in my chest, looking down I saw that it was a ghoul's clawed hand buried up to the wrist in my chest. My last thought as the world went dark was "Figures".

"GET UP INITIATE!" A rough voice roars. "Ugh I thought" I start to say and am cut off by an armored hand collideing with the side of my head. "YOU DO NOT THINK YOU EXSIST TO SERVE HIM!" the man who had hot me roared.


	4. Jack Spider

Argent Astrum Chapter $: Spider  
A/N: This starts after Spider and Malchai are seperated in chapter three.  
A/N2: For the record Malchai is pronounced Mal-Kai

Spider

"Damn, this is not good" I thought as I ran through the halls of the Scholomance strikeing down ghouls and would-be necromancers weilding my Greatsword and the power of the Holy Light swiftly and efficiently. "I gotta het back to King Wrynn and let him know what is going on out here, Damn i've already lost Mal and Jenna" I say to myself as I kick the heavy wooden door open and exit the hell-house that was the Scholomance. As I sprint down the steps I slide in a pool of Jenna's blood and nearly go over the edge of the high wall but I use my greatsword to stop myself before I plunge headfirst to my death. "I'm sorry I can not give you a proper sending off Jenna" I speak to the woman's headless body as I cast a holy spell causeing the body to erupt into brilliant golden flames. "Cubitus In Otium" I mumble as I run down the hill to where I left my charger. The spirits of Caer Darrow scatter as I tear out of the stable like a bat out of Icecrown.

About a days ride from Caer Darrow in the Eastern Plaugelands I'm knocked from my horse by a skeleton wearing the armor of a Lorderainen Knight. "Where do you think you're going paladin?" The skeleton asked it's voice like nails on a chalkboard, horase and raspy from lack of use. "Stand aside you filthy abomination of nature I am on my way to Stormwind to report the unholy things that are happening here" I say as I gather holy energy and prepare to unleash my judgement upon the undead creature, Only to have it start laughing. "Whats so funny?" I ask confused, how could this unholy creature laugh in the face of it's own demise? "I'm not an Abomination, That is" it says pointing behind me. As the skeleton points a thick chain wraps around my left arm. "Die!" I shout as I cast my Judgement on the skeleton and crush it's head with my rightious hammer of light. After I crush the Skeleton's head I turn around and come fact to face with around 30 ghouls 25 skeletons and a pair of what must be abominations.

"I shall crush your unholy body to dust and shall salt the earth with your remains Amen!" I shout as I charge into their ranks, Archeus swinging and holy spells flying from my hands. Many hours later as the last of the ghouls fall to the earth motionless, I stumble back to my horse the shattered remains of Archeus falling to the ground as I discard the broken weapon blood dripping from the cuts in my armor and from my hands where my gauntlets shattered and sliced open my hands. "Damn they put up more of a fight then I expected" I say aloud to myself as I mount my horse and urge her forward. After many hours of riding, most of which were spent either bandageing my wounds or sleeping I was jarred awake as my horse came to a stop in front of a man in all black armor. What stood out most about this man was the fact that his eyes glow with an unholy blue light, and he carried a monstrous broad sword across his back, no normal human could hold a sword that size let alone fight with it.

"Stand aside sir, I need to continue my journey bacik to Stormwind" I say to the man in a light yet firm voice. "I'm afraid Paladin I can't allow that" the man said his voice sent a shudder up my spine it had a howllow echo to it. "And who are you sir?" I ask dismounting and retreiveing the lingsword and sheild that were strapped to my saddle. "My name is Mograine, now Jack I need you to die" Mograine said as he lunged at me his right fist swinging out and catching me full in the chest cracking my already weakened armor. "Back!" I shout as I swung my longsword at him only to have it knocked back by an armored forearm the shock of it made my arm go numb and i noticed that the blade was cracked from the Impact. "Die" Mograine says in a flat almost bored tone as he swung his right fist out, I barely managed to block the blow with my sheild but to my suprise and horror the armored fist shattered my sheild and the bracer under it cutting my left forearm to ribbons. "Damnit" I thought as I swung my sword again, this time when Mograine blocks it the blade shatters leaveing a small but sharp point still attached to the hilt. As Mograine pulls back to deliver the final crushing blow to my chest I dart forward and slam the point of the broken weapon into his chest penatrateing the armor and driving the short tip into the flesh of his chest. "Patiance is a virtue, one I no longer posess" Mograine says as hi brings the huge weapon from his back down across my chest, cutting through the plate armor, the mail underneath that and finaly my flesh and bones like a hot knife through Darnassian cheese. My last thoughts as the world goes black were "Damn, now king Wrynn won't know whats going on here"

"Wake up Initiates!" a voice roars nearby as I regain conciousness. "What, I thought" thwe young man next to me starts to say but is cut off as the man who had shouted savagely back hands him. "You do not think, You exsist to serve HIM!" tha man roars. as he shouts this a single thought goes through my mind before everything went black again. "Who did I piss off in a past life to end up here?"

A/N: The latin in the above chapter means rest in peace, The Quote "I shall crush your unholy bodies to dust and shall salt the earth with your remains amen" comes from Paladin Alexander Anderson from Hellsing, The quote "Patiance is a virtue, one I no longer Posses" belongs to Blizzard and is said by Highlord Darion Mograine


End file.
